angel of death
by summer 2011
Summary: bella swan is 17 but she's different she was born with a curse that means she cant touch people unless she wants to kill them but what happens when the cullens show up - rating could change
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing so I'm just going to write up the prologue and hopefully people will review and tell if I should continue or not.

Disclaimer: the wonderful world of twilight and all its characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

**i know its short but please read and review and tell me if i should continue and ill update soon if you want**

* * *

**Prologue **

You always hear people saying things like karma, that when something bad happens in your life something good always comes around to balance out the bad thing or that death is a part of life and its natural and we have to learn to live with it.

But what happens when karma doesn't seem to like you much and all you seem to get is the bad things or what happens when you're the reason everyone you care about dies. Now don't get my wrong I don't kill people on purpose it's just something I was born with, I'd call it a curse.

My name's Bella Swan and I am 17. It's hard to explain what I do but when I touch people I kill them. I can touch people for up to 20 seconds before they die, but in those 20 seconds it's so painful there probably wishing to die, yes I can also feel the pain I put them through when I touch them. So when you hear the lines life's tough try living my like because its one hell of a rollercoaster.


	2. forks and forks high

Thanks for the reviews! I'll make sure to watch my punctuation when I'm writing but please tell me what I can do to make it better and I'm open for ideas if anyone of you want me to put yours in just say.

**Read and review**

**Forks and forks high**

Goodbye sun. I couldn't help but think this line as the plane took off. I'm leaving Phoenix, Arizona the place I had spent my whole life to go and live with my dad Charlie in the dreary town of forks. I know what your thinking, how's your dad still alive? and what about your mom? See the thing is when I was little I killed my mom not on purpose as you know I'm cursed but as soon as she died Charlie dumped me in an orphanage not that I blame him.

I spent my whole life in the orphanage most of the kids ignored me I was known as the freak and outsider. I went to high school in phoenix but I couldn't stand it there everyone girl saw was beautiful and blonde. I'm what you would call a plain Jane brown hair that went to my waist and brown eyes.

Anyway my dad called the orphanage and asked if I'd like to finish my final year in forks and even though forks is supposed to never have sun and is probably a really weird town because its named after an eating utensil, I want to go to get out of phoenix.

As the plane landed and I went to grab my luggage I couldn't help but feel nervous when I walked over to the sign that had my name on it. Charlie was standing their in his police uniform with curly brown and grey hair he looked like he did in the pictures the orphanage had shown me.

'Hey char…dad' I said when I reached him.

'Hey Bella' he said and extended his arm for a one armed hug. I flinched back automatically from his touch - I tried to avoid touching everyone which was hard in crowded places- the look of rejection that crossed his face when I flinched away made me feel instantly sad.

'Sorry c...d ad I just don't like to be hugged' I new my lie sounded pitiful even to myself but Charlie didn't seem to think I was lying.

When we walked out to the car I blushed bright red when I realised it was the please cruiser. Great I thought I'm really going to blend in well being driven around in this. The drive home was made of small talk for the first half hour and then we just sat in an awkward silence. I refused to look out to window during the drive and see all the mossy green stuff that clung to everything I wouldn't be surprised if I saw it on people. When we got home Charlie showed me around the house, my room was average sized and painted in a light blue with purple lace curtains a desk in the corner with a computer on tap and a modem stapled to the floor. My favourite part was the nig empty bookcase to the left side of the room.

'I'll leave you to it' Charlie said with an awkward shuffle of his feet as he left the room. I was starting school in forks high tomorrow and it was pretty late so I hopped into the shower. As I washed I cried, I was going to hate it here and Charlie's house well our house only had one bathroom so we have to share. I ran the strawberry shampoo out of my hair and turned off the shower when the water went cold.

I went into my room dried off threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top and went to the top of the stairs. 'Night Charlie' I said down the stairs and cursed myself for calling him Charlie instead of dad. As soon as I hit the bed tears streamed down my face as I realised I'd have to go to school tomorrow, when I was all cried out I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at seven to get ready for school. It wasn't sunny but I was thankful that it wasn't raining. I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain t, and a hoody over it with my black flats. Did I mention there the only shoes I wear because I am the clumsiest person in the world, I fall over thin air. I went down stairs to grab something for breakfast and I was met by the smell of burning eggs and sausages and Charlie cooking over the stove. He put them on a plate and turned to look at me with a grin on his face 'I have a surprise for you' before I could object he was walking out the front door. When I walked outside Charlie pointed at a massive truck that was sitting in the drive. It looked like the kind of truck that could be driven off a cliff and still stay intact it was red but it had rusted and pealed off and the strangest thing is I loved it! It had character and it looked sturdy which is good considering I'm accident prone. I felt better about going to school and being in places with loads of people knowing I could escape to this if I needed to.

It was times like this I wish I could touch people 'Thanks dad I love it' I tried to explain in the sentence how thankful I was, and when I looked at Charlie he was blushing 'your welcome, I didn't thing you'd want to be driven in the cruiser' Charlie left shortly after and I realised he had cooked the food in the kitchen for me. I buried it under the rubbish under the bin deeming it inedible and grabbed a granola and went out to my truck. I hopped in and the loud roar of the engine when I turned it on nearly gave me a heart attack but once I got used to it I found t relaxing. Forks high was pretty easy to find I just followed all the signs and eventually got there. I followed the cars in and parked into the first parking space I saw so I could turn off the engine to the truck so it wouldn't catch people's attention.

But when I got out of the car I realised I would have no such look because everywhere I turned there was a group of people pointing talking.

Great just great.

I should really just never go to school again. 'Stupid Charlie, stupid forks, stupid town named after eating utensils, stupid curse ugh! stupid Charlie and his job and stupid small town' I couldn't help but mutter everything wrong as I walked into the school I could practically hear the rumours starting as I walked to the main office and I heard a group of blonde bimbos talking 'I heard like that she was like kicked out of phoenix like because like she like crazy like', seriously I wanted to ask her how many times she could use like in a sentence.

When I went in to the reception and old lady was behind the counter she had glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and looked to be okay' hello dear how may I help you?'

I looked at her and gave a timid smile and asked for my schedule and went to my first class as soon as she gave it to me.

The first two classes I had went by extremely fast but they were really awkward because people kept putting their hands out expecting me to shake them. I headed to English which was my third class and sat in-between a girl with curly hair who was pretty and a boy with blond hair called mike.

The blond one stuck his hand out

'Hey I'm Newton Mike Newton' I nearly burst out laughing at the James bond introduction

'I'm Bella swan' he pulled his hand back when I didn't shake it

'How do you like forks so far? I heard you were from Arizona'

'It's okay'

'Since we've like totally hit it off will you go out with me Friday?' I looked at hi m like he was crazy but before I could answer the girl next to me chimed in.

'Hey I'm Jessica do you want to sit with us at lunch?'

'Yeah sure'

'You don't look very tan'

'Yeah I know I'm part albino' everybody always commented on my colour so I always joked about it but they both looked at me not getting the joke but the bell went before I had to explain. Saved by the bell I never thought I'd be saying that line.

'See you at lunch' Jessica called before leaving the room.

Mike looked at me expectantly while I looked at him with a look of distaste.

'Do you want me to walk you?'

'Em… no thanks I'll be their in a minute' I couldn't help but thing he looked like a rejected puppy when he walked out the door and I couldn't help but chuckle and thing maybe life will be better here.

But as I said before karma doesn't like me much and as always it has to make sure I know that.

As I was walking to the cafeteria I was wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone and we fell to the ground but we were touching and I couldn't get her off and the next thing I new I could hear the ear splitting screams coming from her mouth and the agonising pain I was giving her I tried to pull away but I couldn't and I new if I didn't I'd kill her. The pains hard to describe, but I'd describe it as having a knife pushed into every part of your body at the same time extremely slowly, as slow as a snail moves. That's why people tend to die after twenty seconds the pains impossible to bare after that. I could feel myself drifting toward unconscious but suddenly the screaming stopped and the girl was away from me.

When I looked up I saw the whole school surrounding me but it wasn't the shocked faces of the students or teachers or the face of the unconscious girl beside me who's face was twisted in expression of total horror and pain even while she was unconscious, it was the five pairs of amber eyes and their extremely pale faces that caught my eyes but then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people who are reading and review my story its means a lot!

Have any ideas to put it feel free to tell me and ill try put them in.

Portalefiamme: Edward can feel the pain through the people around him and jasper but he can't feel it from Bella herself because he can't read her thoughts and when she feels the pain it's all mental just like it is for the human. Hope that helps, but it will be explained better in other chapters no doubt.

* * *

Life's a pain… literally

I woke up and I was still on the ground with everyone around me so I had only been out for a few seconds. The girl beside me still had an expression of pain and when I looked up a blonde boy with amber eyes looked like someone had just stabbed him and the other ambers eyes didn't look better. They were all extraordinarily beautiful but I didn't have time to focus on that I needed to get away and fast. When I tried to get up one of the teachers stepped forward and grabbed my arm.

I jerked my arm away quickly but he still screamed from the pain those few seconds had caused him. Everybody was looking at me with horror across their faces although the amber eyes were looking at me with a mixture of pain shock and they also looked curious. I stepped back a few paces and then I whirled around and ran out to the car park.

When I sat in my car I put it on and the roar of the engine helped calm me down although the tears were still streaming down my face. The memories of the first person I killed kept flashing through my head but I couldn't allow myself to think about them… at least not until I get home. Because I got home early I just started to clean the house from top to bottom to stop myself from thinking, and Charlie obvious had no standards when it came to cleanliness. I cleaned for hours but I stopped a half hour before Charlie came home so I could cook him dinner. When I looked in the fridge I realised he had barely any food so I decided I'd go shopping after school tomorrow. This though made me slightly happier as it felt like routine because I always did the shopping in Phoenix. Charlie cam home at 8 ate his dinner which consisted of potatoes and fish; I couldn't help but wonder how he survived. I went up to bed shortly after not bothering to talk to Charlie he obviously new I didn't want to talk because he didn't offer conversation.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain long t to sleep in and I went to the bathroom. I stripped down and climbed into the hot shower and let the steaming hot water hit my skin. I concentrated on the water not allowing myself to think about the dream I new would come but when the water started to run clod I new I had to get out. I climbed out of the shower and dried my skin off slowly but before I new it I was ready for bed.

I kept on humming a song trying to keep my mind awake but I drifted into unconsciousness quickly.

**Flashback **

I was seven years old and I was back in the orphanage in Phoenix. A girl called Lily had been moved in and shared a room with me and even though everyone ignored me and called me a freak, lily didn't treat me badly she was actually my best friend the first day she came she walked right up to me and started talking.

'Hi I'm lily and I'm seven and a half! What's your name?'

'Bella' I mumbled nervously

'I know lets be best friends!' she shouted and I remember smiling and jumping up two

'Cool I have a best friend!'

After that me and lily became inseparable we did everything together but one night it all changed.

I never hugged lily or told her why I couldn't touch her but she didn't mind she never forced me. The doctor had given me medicine to knock me out because I was really sick so the carer gave it to me before I went to bed.

I had heard screams in my dreams that night and I felt excruciating pain but no matter how many times I tried to wake up I couldn't, eventually when I could I felt something around me and when I looked I saw lily's face chiselled into an expression of pain and I new straight away she was dead.

**End flashback**

I woke up screaming with tears streaming down my face and no matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't. Charlie came barging into my room a minute later with the gun In his hand, when he saw no one was in my room he came over to me and looked at me,

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing just a nightmare' I said through me sobs

Charlie eventually left after I continued to tell him I was fine over and over again.

The memories of that day always haunted me in my dreams like a bed ghost I couldn't chase away but they were always worse after episodes.

I decided to get up and get ready for school considering I probably wouldn't sleep again it was only half six so I got my clothes for the day and went into have a steaming hot shower. Even though the scolding hot water against my skin relaxed me some I couldn't help but panic over what was going to happen in school today. When the water ran cold I threw on my outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans a blue blouse and a white jumper with blue flats.

I made sure to leave late so I wouldn't have to wait around when I got to school. I got to class before everyone, it was my first time having Spanish so the teacher just pointed to a chair in the back of the class but not before she gave me a look that basically told me she thought I was crazy. A few minutes' later people started piling into the classroom and I thought they would just sit down but no! They had to gawk at me until the teacher told them to sit. Even though I wasn't looking I could feel everyone's stares boring into me. About two minutes before class was due to start there was a knock on the door and in came one of the amber eyed people, she was really pretty, she was about 4ft 10 5ft at the most and had extremely pale skin with black pointy hair, she was extremely pixie like but very beautiful and she was obviously crazy because she sat down next to me.

As soon as she sat down she turned to me with a massive grin on her face,

"Hi, I'm Alice" she said really quickly, she didn't stick her hand out for me to shake which I was grateful for.

"Bella" I said hesitantly. Before she could answer back the Mrs. Mooney started teaching. About five minutes into the class a piece of paper dropped in front of me.

**Alice/**Bella

**Do you like shopping?**

Em… no

**Omg how can you not like shopping!? Were going shopping on Saturday! Don't bother saying no because I know you'll come**

But I don't like shopping!

**You're coming!**

The class continued in notes and I started to really like Alice even though she won and I agreed to go shopping with her. Shopping was the bane of my existence. When the class went Alice jumped up and looked at me "do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" I might as well I thought to myself "sure" she grinned as she walked to the door and just before she walked out she turned and called my name. I spun around to look at her and she smiled "Were going to be best friends" she said and walked out the door.

I ran out the door before I could see the expression on the people in the class faces because I new they matched the expression of shock that was written all over my face. The next two classes went by extremely fast and in each class I was whispered and ignored. I could deal with the ignoring part but the whispering hurt.

When I walked in the cafeteria doors I looked up to see Alice jumping up and down waving at me, I avoided the eyes of her family. I grabbed my food from the line and turned to walk towards the table but I felt something connect with my foot and the next thing I new I was sprawled on the floor with my food all over me. I looked up to see a blonde beside me with a smirk on her face and everybody was laughing at me, I quickly jumped up and ignored the shooting pain in my wrist and ran to my truck but not before a single tear ran down my face.

When I got to my truck I just sat and cried about everything that had happened and everything that was happening. I cried for a good half an hour before I heard a knock on my window and when I looked out there were two people there.

A pixie with a set of clothes and a small smile on her face and the other a Greek god.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!:**okay i would like to apologise to every single one of you for making you wait so long! i had been working towards my junior cert while i had uploaded the first three chapters and didnt have time to upload any more while i was in school. i finished a month ago but was sick for a week out of that but for the three weeks i was just relaxing and enjoying the fact that i had finsihed. i wish i could set a date where i would upload a chapter but i can't but i promise to upload new chapters more frequenltly. im sorry if theres loads of mistakes in this chapter which brings me to my point, i think im gonna start looking for a beta so if anyones interested please let me no and appreciate it!

disclaimer: i so dont own twilight but you dont either so i dont feel to bad:D

* * *

I had never been that comfortable with how I looked. I know I don't have a face that would make you run away screaming but I always looked and felt plain and looking into the face of the Greek god in front of me I felt the very little self esteem I had plummet.

He was beautiful. He had bronze hair that was in casual disarray, like he just woke up. His eyes were the same colours as Alice's, a piercing topaz and on his face was the most beautiful crooked grin. He was tall and lean and basically the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. I looked back at Alice and she gave me a reassuring smile while raising up her arms to show me she still had the clothes. I wiped my eyes and realised as I opened the door I must look a mess. Alice grinned at me and said "This is Edward, my brother" I looked over at him whispered a barely audible "Hi" he gave me a crooked grin and said "Nice to meet you Bella" in a voice that sounded like velvet. I turned back to Alice as she spoke to me "Come on we'll get you fixed up" Alice reached back to grab my wrist and I recoiled into the truck. She pulled her hand back quickly and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. I hopped back out and took a quick glance at Edward and his expression made me feel weird, he was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

I always thought there was evil in the world and I always included myself in that group but while I was in the bathroom I realised there was one evil no one could ever beat. It's name. Alice Cullen. She had given me an outfit that I would only be caught dead in. Actually no, scratch that I wouldn't be seen dead in. It was a skirt with leggings that went to mid thigh the type of thing people call mini skirts but I call belts. She gave me a mid-night blue long sleeved top which I was happy with because it covered my arms. The shoes were the best part. HIGH TOP CONVERSE! my favourite.

"Alice there is no way in hell I'm going to wear that skirt if I bend over my but will be on show to the world!" I screeched at her. She just looked at me with this half smirk half cheeky little grin on her face.

"That's what the leggings are for and it goes down to your mid thigh so you should count yourself lucky I didn't give you a shorter skirt, anyway there's no point in arguing I know you'll wear it so don't bother trying to get out of it" I stood looking at her until she raised an eyebrow at me and moved to push me but I jumped into the bathroom before she could.

I got dressed quickly realising that class would be starting soon and the outfit turned out not to be that bad except for the body it was on. "You look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed when I stepped out of the bathroom. "Now come on Mr Garner won't like you late on the first day" and with that said she danced out of the room like a ballerina.

I didn't bother to look in the mirror or the people I ran by while trying to get to class, although that didn't stop me from hearing the whispered "Look who's trying to fit in" and "she looks a mess". When I got to class I went straight to my seat and let me hear fall to cover my face while I sat, no one ever sat beside me anyway. Just as class was about to start I heard the sweet honey velvet voice at the front of the class "Sorry I'm late Mr. Garner I was helping my sister with her locker it jammed". I prayed he wouldn't say what I new he was about to say. "It's fine Edward just go and sit down next to Bella. Alright class were going to start off with getting to no the person beside you. These people will be your partners for the year, so your first project will be to hang out and get to know each other and in a months time you'll stand up and talk about all the stuff you learnt about them". I heard the cheer screech against the floor as Edward turned his chair to look at me "Hi Bella" I looked at him and gave him a smile which he returned with a full blown grin. "For the rest of the class you can get to know each other" Mr. Garner announced and the class erupted into cheers.

"Five questions?" Edward asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Isn't it twenty?" "Yeah but we don't have time for that"

"Okay then you start"

"full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan you?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Why did you move to forks?"

"My mom remarried to a minor league baseball player and she couldn't go away with him with me there so I decided to live with Charlie I needed to get away anyway. Why did you move?" I realised after I asked my question I had told him way more then I needed to but I also noticed I felt relieved and not at all embarrassed even though I blushed like a tomato. When I pulled out of my thoughts I looked at him to see that he had moved away from me slightly and had a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow" and with that he was out of his seat and out the door.

For the rest of the day I wondered what I had done or what was wrong but quickly gave up when Lauren came to my locker after school. "You should like totally like stay away from the Cullen's, especially Edward he doesn't like you he just pities you because he see's how big of a freak you like are" and with that she walked off. I should probably tell you Lauren's the queen bee of Forks high every guy wants to be with her and every guy probably has already. She wears makeup and has big boobs and a perfect nose which are both fake and will sleep with any guy that asks, hence why she's the queen bee, no one will stand up to her in fear of being isolated from everyone.

I walked with my head down till I reached my baby in the car park. My chevy. She was ancient and was probably on her last limbs, but Charlie has bought her for me as a welcome present and she was safe and reliable which is something I needed. I turned on the truck which made a loud roar and when I looked out the window I saw the whole Cullen clan looking at me all giving small smiles except for two. Rosalie one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen was looking at me with a look of disdain while Alice was jumping up and down and waving bye frantically as if I mightn't see her. I gave a small grin and a wave in return as I drove off.

I made Charlie lasagne which he seemed to enjoy I had always found cooking relaxing and it was nice to do something I had done in phoenix, like a routine.

"how was your day?" Charlie managed to get out in between mouthfuls of food.

"Fine" I murmured distracted. The best thing about Charlie is the fact he didn't persist as soon as he was done eating he jumped up. "I'm gonna watch the game" and off he walked. I washed the plates and dishes leaving them on the sink. "Night ch..dad" I called downstairs. I lay on my bed staring at the roof when I remembered something, something odd.

I had never shown Alice my schedule so how did she know I had Mr. Garner, especially when no one had seen my schedule, and with that though I fell asleep in my skirt and tip with my converse still on and dreamt about a Greek god and a little pixie in the back round.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm happiest the most when I'm not having nightmares and dreaming about a future I know that I can never have. I dreamt about being Edwards's girlfriend that night and being best friends with Alice like she had said. But really, what kind of relationship or friendship could I have when I can't even hold someone's hand without killing them.

I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them.

When I looked at my alarm clock I realised it was way too early to be up but I didn't want to dream again, dreaming things like that bought hope and I couldn't afford to have any when in the end it would be no use. So I lay staring at the unfamiliar ceiling that was my bedroom.

I got into my truck the next morning trying to figure out how I was going to avoid the Cullen's and most of the others in Fork's.

"hey I'm mike Newton" was the first thing I heard when I climbed out of my truck trying to get away from him I walked around him quickly but he obviously didn't get the hint "Baby don't be like that, I'm no Fred Flintstone but I could make your bedrock!" even though I thought it was pretty sad I couldn't help but laugh at him as I walked off. Corniest pick up line ever!

I didn't bang into anyone during the morning classes which were really boring because the orphanage had been pretty good with teaching us I was well ahead of everyone here.

So by lunch time I wanted to pull my hair out of boredom, the food was gross in the cafeteria it looked like it had been out in the rain for a few days and then dumped on a plate.

Just as I was about to sit at the empty table towards the end of the cafeteria even though jess was waving her hands like mad and mike looked like he had a twitch in his eye because they were trying to call me over I ignored them, not really liking them much anyway. Just before I reached the table I felt someone tug the hood of my jacket and when I turned around Alice was there playfully glaring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said while raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. By reflex I pulled away but she just went and grabbed my arm to pull me with her.

"Don't worry, and by the way you're sitting with us forever! You can't sit by yourself honestly plus mike might go up to you and try more pick up lines! The newspaper headlines will be "girl keels over, after boy uses really lame ass pick up lines" she said in lighting speed while crossing her eyes and making a funny face, and even though I was terrified I could help but laugh at what she said.

Being dragged over to sit with the Cullen's I felt my self esteem take an even bigger nose dive I no I had talked to Edward but seeing the others close up and how insanely beautiful they are I could help but want to cry. Alice pointed out everyone and then went to sit on Jaspers lap.

"Hey Bellboo!" he screamed at me and I swear my eardrums burst. The bland lifted her perfectly manicured hand and thumped him on the back of the head "Aww babe don't be like that"

"Hi Bella" both jasper and Edward said.

When I looked up to give them a small smile I looked up at Rosalie and she gave me a death piercing glare and I swear you'd die ten times over if she looked at you this way. I didn't talk much for the first bit but Alice started asking me questions about what I liked to do at home and if I wanted to go shopping with her. With every reply I made Rosalie through in a snarky and rood comment with it, the last straw was when

Alice asked "Do you want to go shopping with me this weekend", "emm I'm not much into shopping" to this Rosalie said "yen well that obvious look at you".

I was never much into confronting people but when I was living in the orphanage I had also learned that enough was enough and that you can't let people walk all over you for the rest of your life.

"What's your problem" I snapped at her, shocked at my tone

She looked at me indifferently "What do you mean; the only problem here is you"

And with that I lost it, tired of always being called a problem and being a problem "I don't know what your deal is but back off! You have no clue what vie been through in life and I don't need you making my life worse than it already is, the reason the world is such a horrible place for people who are different is because of people like you!" I had never spoken so much to anyone except lily and I couldn't stop it kept coming out like word vomit.

"if you don't like me fine but don't sit there and throw in stupid snide comments when no one asked you to, when I first looked at you I thought you were beautiful but it's hard to look at the beauty when you get to know you because the ugly personality covers it all up" and with that I stood up.

I looked at each of the faces Rosalie looked shocked along with jasper and Emmet. Edward had a grin on his face and smiled at me when he caught my eye. I finally turned to Alice and with a small smile I told her "thank you for inviting me to lunch but I don't think I'm welcome here" and with that I walked off.

It was lashing rain outside but my skin felt so heated and clammy i needed the relief so i went and sat on one of the benches.

"Do you mind if I sit here" I heard after a few minutes and when I looked to the side I saw Rosalie standing there with a timid smile on her face and umbrella over her head.

It's a free country" I said with a shrug. She sat down beside me and put the umbrella over both her heads and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry for what I did in the there" I couldn't help but apologise once I cooled down I realised I probably over reacted.

"No don't, I deserved what you said I'm not going to lie but it hit a nerve, I'm so used to everybody looking at me and then you came and have been here for two days and already the family seem to love you, and I got jealous I suppose"

"You got jealous of me are you crazy" I looked at her in disbelief not believing what she just said.

"You really don't realise how blessed you are, look I'm sorry for what I did and I really hope that we could try and be friends"

"I think I'd like that" and when I looked at her she smiled, "come on there's still a few minutes left of lunch before you have biology"

We both got up off the bench and walked towards the cafeteria I knew that we wouldn't be best friends straight away but the fact that we were going to try be friends made my day perk up for a little bit. And as I sat down with them and joked with them I forgot for a few blissful moments that I was different and that it could never work out between us all.

When the bell rang saying class was over Edward turned to me and grinned "Walk you to class?" all I could do was stare and nod and I swear I heard Alice and even Rosalie giggling behind me. I hopped up and stood beside him as we walked off to class. I plopped down in the chair and moved my chair slightly more away from him then was normal trying to make sure I didn't brush against him. Mr. Garner started class straight away but Edward decided that he wanted to write notes instead.

Edward/ **Bella**

"That was really brave what you did at lunch to Rosalie"

"**It was embarrassing I shouldn't have snapped at her like that"**

"No she deserved it, she's always treating people badly it's about time someone stood up to her"

I didn't know what to say to him so I just nodded and looked away. The class went on with use just learning about genetics when all of a sudden he flung another note onto the table.

"What did you mean when you said your life was hard enough without her making it worse" when I looked up at him into his beautiful golden eyes I really wanted to tell him, I wanted to lay all my secrets on the table to him tell him how horrible I was and that I killed my best friend and even my mom did love me enough to keep me around.

"**What if you had to tell someone something but you know they would never believe you?"** I questioned him not being able to help it. Suddenly the bell went and as I went to walk out the door I looked at him and he said two words that shook me to the core.

"I'd try" and with that he was gone.

I spent all of gym class trying not to bump into anyone which was hard because we were playing badminton and everyone was running around like maniacs. I even managed to hit myself across the head with the racket trying to avoid hitting everyone else.

The drive home from school left me thinking that maybe, maybe the Cullen's would believe me and that maybe they would still want me around even if they knew:

What was wrong with me

Where I had spent most of my life

And most importantly

3. About Lily


End file.
